


Bad Resolutions

by Fauna96



Series: Other Places [4]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Nat is at a party, New Year's Eve, also he makes new friends, and he gets bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauna96/pseuds/Fauna96
Summary: If you have asked Nathaniel Underwood what he was doing there, in all fairness he wouldn’t have known how to answer. Yes, actually he would, but his motivations would have looked dull and weak, exactly like he was feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual mistakes are all mine (English is not my first language).
> 
> You can find this story in Italian here: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2969378&i=1

If you have asked Nathaniel Underwood what he was doing there, in all fairness he wouldn’t have known how to answer. Yes, actually he would, but his motivations would have looked dull and weak, exactly like he was feeling: leant against the wall looking bored and with a glass of something alcoholic in his hand – he had said three times he didn’t drink, thanks, but he had to drive and the car wasn’t his, it was really a miracle that it has been allowed to him, so...

He moved his gaze to Jane, wrapped in a sparkling green dress that made her eyes stand out; if anything else, she was having fun, judging by the laughter. It was essentially for her that he was finding himself in that bloody full of people hall when he knew very well he would have hated every single instant. So, being a good boyfriend as he was, he must be a gentleman and please his lady. Not that Jane had considered him since they had come in.

Nathaniel glanced furtively at the watch and felt his spirits collapse: how it was possible that it was just half past nine? He moved, awkward; if he has smoked, he would have had the cigarette excuse... Oh, to hell! He threw the glass on the table and slipped outside in the street, feeling immediately better. He tied his coat up, breathing the icy air; just five minutes.... the necessary time for his head to stop stunning. Damned disco music.

He sighed, regretting the moment he had said yes (he had even put on money) for that stupid party; the fact was that by now he had joined the group of... popular kids or cool guys or whatever they were called and this involved participating in parties he didn’t care about at all and doing everything that was expected by Jane Farrar’s boyfriend. Wasn’t it anything he had always wished since he was fourteen? Jane was beautiful, smart, popular... everything. He... well, until last year, he was a dorky nerd, for saying it clear. And he was, still, underneath.

\- Nathaniel? –

He literally jumped and moved his attention to two silhouettes standing in front of him. The shorter one was the closer to him and under the triple layer of scarf and the hat, Nathaniel recognized Ptolemy Soter’s cheerful smile, his mate (and only other member) of the Committee of school library.

\- Oh, hi! – he threw a look to the other person, girl around eighteen, short dark hair appearing under her cap and sunken in pockets hands. Wow... who could have told that Ptolemy had so much reception with girls?

\- What are you doing outside here? –

Nathaniel shook himself. – I... I’m catching some fresh air. I’m at a party – he gestured towards the entrance from which the music was coming out in their faces. – What about you? –

\- Oh, we’re going to a kind of party too. But we have had some problems with the bus and now we’re looking for a taxi or something like that. We must go to Camden Town -

\- Camden? – Nathaniel repeated, amazed – It’s far away from here! –

Ptolemy shrugged and the girl stepped forward. – It’s better if we go, rather –

The light of the street lamp now enlightened her face, a resolved and dynamic featured face.

Nathaniel hesitated, then said: - I’ll drive you – Ptolemy tilted his head to the side. – Yes, I’ve the car here and I’m sure they could survive ten minutes without me – all the night, too, being honest.

\- Really? Thank you! – Ptolemy laughed. – Oh, introductions! Nathaniel, she’s Kitty Jones. Kitty, Nathaniel Underwood –

Kitty didn’t wear gloves, so her fingers were ice-cold, but they didn’t seem numb. She smiled curling a corner of her mouth. – So you’re Nathaniel. Ptolemy often speaks about you –

\- Does he? – Nathaniel said going in the car, while Ptolemy shot him an apologetic grin.

\- Oh yes, he does: aren’t you the one keeping him company in school library? –

Nathaniel laughed candidly for the first time since a long time, because it was everything they did, indeed: shutting up in the library, reading and talking.

Following his friend’s indications, Nathaniel drove them to Camden, up to an almost invisible

backstreet in which the sign of a pub flashed cheerfully. And, while he was trying to pass through without scratching the side, he was present at a literal display of the common saying “kicking somebody out”.

The victim stumbled in the street and Nathaniel slammed on the brakes to prevent knocking him down; he was just needing to run over someone with uncle Arthur’s car. A guy went out from the pub, evidently the one who kicked out.

-... And I swear on _God save the Queen_ vinyl that if you bring again your butt in this place, I’ll slice it and I’ll make you eat it! –

Nathaniel moved slowly his gaze to Ptolemy and then to Kitty, both rather amused, and coughed. – Is... is this the place? –

\- It is – Ptolemy tweeted and jumped merrily out from the car followed by the girl, that gave Nathaniel a sympathetic smile, or at least it seemed so to him. Sighing, he got out too, while the pub guy opened up in a shiny grin. – You did it, so! I was starting to worry – he ruffled Ptolemy’s hair and smacked a kiss on Kitty’s cheek, who snorted; then, he gestured towards Nathaniel. – Is he your boyfriend, Kitty?

Nathaniel felt his cheeks becoming purple-red and shook frenetically his head; thank heavens, Ptolemy intervened: - No, he’s Nathaniel from my school... do you remember? –

The guy stared at him. – Not at all, but it doesn’t matter. Come on, I’ll buy you a beer! –

\- Oh no, thank you – Nathaniel stuttered – I... have to go and I’m not eighteen... –

\- Who cares, the place is mine! – before he could react, the guy took him by the shoulders and pulled him in. – Anyway, Kitty, I’d think about him... –

\- You’re a moron, Bart – was the reply, while Nathaniel was trying in any way to not look toward the girl.

\- I prefer to define myself as unappreciated genius. Come on, sit down, I’ll bring you drinks – he practically flung them around a table and hopped to the bar counter.

Nathaniel looked around, careful: there was every type of people gathered in that half-dark little room, from kids of his same age to full-grown men, even some elderly, not at all bothered by the rock music that roared there. It wasn’t very different from the previous situation, but here, if anything else, there was a friend and no one was neglecting him, rather the contrary... It was weird being treated with such liking by strangers whose names didn’t understand exactly (seriously, _Queezle_? It must be a nickname, of course) and who kept filling up his glass in spite of his protests; even Ptolemy had two red cheeks and shiny eyes, and Nathaniel was eating the best hot dogs he had ever tasted listening to Kitty telling something.

It was just after a while that he wondered what time it was and found out he had ten unread messages and seven lost calls from Jane. – Darn – he hissed and threw himself out dodging a pair of drunks.

\- Where the hell are you?! Do you know what time is it? Eleven, God! –

\- Jane... I’m sorry, ok? I’m... I’ve driven a friend and then they’ve invited me and I... – he became aware he was stuttering and hated himself for this.

\- Meanwhile, why were you gone? – Jane yelled in his ear and Nathaniel squinted his eyes.

\- I just wanted to catch some air, that’s all. No, listen – he took a deep breath – I was bored, ok? Now I’m coming back –

\- Don’t bother yourself – Jane’s voice was icy as the air – Stay with your friends, whoever they are – End of the call.

Nathaniel remained astonished staring at the black screen of the mobile. Has he just been... dumped?

\- Everything alright, mate? – Bart, or whatever was his name, stared at him with a trash bag in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth; he threw the bag in a bin and stepped close. – Any issues?

Nathaniel was tempted to ask him if he wasn’t cold in rolled up shirt sleeves, then gave up. – Nothing... actually, yes, but nothing really important –

\- Ah, women? Let it go, Nat, you’ll ruin your health. Come on, come back inside! –

The only sensible thing that came to Nathaniel’s mouth was: - Nat? –

The guy lifted an eyebrow. – Isn’t your name Nathaniel? –

\- It is... –

\- Uh good. You know, once in a while I get confused with names – he passed an arm around his shoulders and led him back inside keeping muttering without interruption.

 

At midnight, actually, no one made toasts inside there, because no one got aware. It was only at five past midnight that everyone seemed to wake up and started hugging each other wishing happy New Year.

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes (he had too much drinks, damn to that idiot barman), gave back Ptolemy’s pat on the shoulder and smiled to Kitty; then Ptolemy’s friend, an arm around the kid’s neck, began shouting something about New Year kisses and glanced at the blonde waitress with the unpronounceable name, who laughed and by surprise crashed a kiss on Ptolemy’s lips.

\- You’ve been rejected, Barty –  Kitty chuckled, while the poor guy looked freaked out and Ptolemy busted out laughing. – Even worse, your best friend stole your woman –

At that point, Nathaniel stopped for a moment paying attention and became aware that, for the first time in years, he hadn’t made good resolutions for the coming year. But it was alright.


End file.
